Book 4: Seireadan Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall
by DreGregoire
Summary: This is the beginning of my Hawke story, 2nd cousin to Aonghas. femalexmale malexmale romance. No smut.
1. Introduction and Part One: The Hawkes

Author Notes: Hi all welcome to the start of my DA2 story. A few notes. Seireadan Hawke is related to Aonghas Cousland so this story is AU. I created my own connection to the Hawkes because Aonghas although a mage is not an Amell. The new relationship is through Malcolm Hawke. I'll add more soon on this first page.

Siblings - Cousins - Second Cousins-

unknown Father of Eleanor - Eleanor (Husband: Bryce Cousland) - children: Fergus and Aonghas)  
unknown Mother of Ryonah - Ryonah I (Husband: Ryley unknown) - children: Ryonah and Ryley  
unknown Mother of Hawke - Malcolm Hawke (wife: Leandra Amell) - children:Hawke,Carver,andBethany  
unknown sibling (sent to tower)

Here's a little surprise or tease. Aonghas and Seireadan (Dan) run into each other in Ostagar, Lothering and much much later in Kirkwall.

**_

* * *

_****_The Hawkes : Early August 9:30_**

Dark auburn haired Seireadan Hawke stepped into the small hut that had been home to his family for ten years and barely managed to keep from being knocked over by his younger brother Carver as the lad practically ran towards the door he had just entered. "Makers breathe, Carver, slow down." Seireadan gripped his brother's arms as they both tried to regain their balance. "Why in such a hurry?"

"Let go, Dan." Seireadan frowned at the frustrated tone and with a sigh he released his grip before moving aside so his brother could finish storming out of the hut. At eighteen Carver had become even more difficult than he had been previously. The two had nearly come to blows less than a week before and only their sister Bethany, Carver's twin, kept the older Hawke brother from teaching his brother who was in charge. Bethany had pleaded with them both to understand where each other was coming from and Seireadan had taken her challenge to heart and since then his brothers 'moods' did little to anger him as they once had. Bethany had always been the calming force in both his and Carver's spats and she had learned it from their mother who had been able to calm even their father's rage at one of his sons' antics.

Seireadan leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh as he thought of his father. The man had been larger than life, a person to be reckoned with; even so, both Seireadan and Carver had strained the man's patience on any number of occasions. With Carver it had always been the fighting with others as he tried to prove himself strong and unrelenting. Seireadan had gotten into his fair share of fights, but many of them had been in defense of his younger brother. Seireadan himself had learned a few things at a very young age that sent his father into a rage on numerous occasions. Lock picking, stealing, blending in with a crowd, being agile and cunning helped Seireadan procure any number of things for their family. Malcolm had not been pleased when he learned that many of the things his eldest son had brought home were not earned but in fact stolen. Seireadan hadn't had the heart or courage to tell his father he had learned early to do anything he could to keep his father and sister hidden from the eyes of the templars and chantry. Three years had gone by since his father's death and Seireadan still felt himself tense as he entered the family's home expecting to be caught with the stolen goods and chastised by his father.

Heaving himself off of the wall Hawke stalked into the common room to find his sister comforting his sobbing mother. The two looked up at Seireadan with identical looks of fear and his mother began pleading with him. "Carver has left to join the Kings Army. You must not let him go alone!"

Seireadan stared at his mother in shock for a moment before mentally shaking himself. "I can't leave you and Bethany here alone."

"We will be fine, brother. Everybody is too busy worrying about the darkspawn to take notice of me. You have to go and keep Carver safe for mother's sake."

"Please, keep your brother safe. He will be reckless if you aren't there to temper him." Seireadan thought about arguing, but a sense of urgency filled him and he rushed to his room to change and gather what coin he could and as he did so he realized some of his coin was missing. Prepared for departure he rushed to kiss his mother and sister goodbye. He handed his mother the majority of the coin before hurrying out of the house after his brother with his mother's words echoing in his ears. "Do not let him be harmed, Seireadan!"

Seireadan knew where the recruiters for the army were and he arrived quickly but saw no sight of Carver. Seireadan joined the line of men and women signing up to join and kept looking around for Carver. At last Carver arrived and it was immediately obvious where his brother had gotten too because Carver now handled a large broad sword and had managed to pick up some studded leather armor as well. Seireadan watched as his brother noticed him waiting in line and he was surprised to see a smile settle on Carver's face instead of the anger Seireadan had been expecting. "Hello, Carver. I'm glad to see you put my coin to good use."

"I knew you wouldn't let me go alone," Carver stated as he joined his elder brother in line. Carver looked at the leather armor his elder brother sported and then glanced pointedly at his elder brother bare legs. "Won't your legs get cold in that armor?"

"Not if I keep moving, Carver," laughed Seireadan.

**Seireadan Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall's Tale**


	2. Part Two

**Seireadan Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall**

_**29**__**th**__** Day, Kingsway (September), 9:30**_

Seireadan stood stretching after his replacement took up the watch at his post. A huge yawn later had him walking briskly across the bridge towards the operations part of the camp. As he climbed the stairs to the greeter guard he saw a flash of sunlight glinting off the whitish blond hair of the recruit that had entered with the Commander of the Grey Wardens. The youth was standing exchanging words with another of the Warden recruits before turning on his heel and storming off with the other recruit close behind. Seireadan hadn't heard what was said between the two but he couldn't help but feel that there was something hauntingly familiar about younger recruit. He knew he didn't know anybody with that hair or skin color; however, the boy reminded him of somebody. Seireadan Hawke followed behind the two from a distance and he watched in amusement as the newer recruit hid and the other hid as well.

Seireadan grinned as he saw the newest warden recruit slip into a group of soldiers and try to enter the main camp, but his grin faded when he watched the shoving match begin and he strode forward quickly as the other recruit was thrown to the ground by the younger. Hawke didn't even think as he grabbed the recruit around chest and waist and hauled the boy up so that his feet weren't touching the ground. The gathered group of Grey Wardens that came to the gate seemed to knock the struggle out of the recruit and Seireadan set the boy back on his feet and then released him before moving back a few paces.

"You have to stop acting like this. You are making Duncan and the other wardens look bad. If I am not mistaken those men are some of the other grey wardens." Seireadan was surprised when the troublesome recruit didn't respond to the older recruit words.

One of the wardens approached the warden recruits and spoke, "King Cailan does not have time to deal with spoiled children." Seireadan almost stepped forward to help restrain the recruit when the lad seemed about to confront the man, but the warden didn't need help. "You need a keeper." Seireadan tensed as the recruit clenched his fists as if preparing to hit the man. "Take him to Alistair." The Grey Warden stepped close to the new recruit, invading his space, and spoke harshly in a warning tone, "Don't cause any more trouble, Aonghas."

Seireadan heard himself gasp and he felt a chill as he stared intently at the recruit, Aonghas, as he passed him in a huff. It was then that he knew what the familiarity was; the warden recruit was Seireadan's second cousin, son of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, and brother to Fergus. Hawke stared after the lad wondering why the boy looked so different; when Seireadan had last seen his cousin the boy had skin the same color as Bryce and Fergus and hair to match. The boy's eyes had been the same color as Seireadan's, but the brief glimpse he had seen of the lad's eyes showed they had changed as well.

* * *

"Dan, I've been robbed and you are not going to believe who did it." Seireadan Hawke turned quickly to face his brother and fought an urge to step away from the towering rage on his little brother's face.

"Who was it, Carver?"

"A grey warden recruit."

"I wouldn't go sharing that with the Commander of the Grey. Duncan doesn't seem the type to be sympathetic when it comes to others accusing his men, recruit or not."

"That's why I've come to you. I got my stuff back from the merchant. Why don't you use your talents to get me back the money I had to spend?"

"Are you suggesting I steal from the merchant?" Seireadan Hawk grinned at his younger brother as he gave him a dirty look, "I take it that's a no. Very well, point out this culprit to me."

Seireadan followed Carver and as his brother pointed out the thief he sighed deeply, "Carver, I hate to be the one to inform you that you have been robbed by your own kin."

"What," asked Carver in suspicion, "is he one of your cronies?"

"No. That is Aonghas Cousland." Seireadan met Carver's look of surprise with a wry grin. "This should be interesting at least. The lad's a wee bit on the irritable side."

Carver didn't answer him but moved to intercept their cousin. Seireadan stood beside his younger brother, Carver, as they waited patiently for their cousin to reach them and they glanced briefly at each other and fought back grins when the look on the warden's face following Aonghas caused the recruit to stop suddenly and turn around quickly. Seireadan fought back a chuckle as the boy blushed at their near collision. Seireadan crossed his arms to mirror Carver and joined his younger brother in giving their youngest cousin identical looks of reproach.

"This is an odd place to run into you, cousin. We weren't expecting to run into family here." Seireadan fought to keep the laughter out of his voice because he knew how sensitive teens were about such things.

Aonghas glanced back and forth between the two men. "Cousins," he questioned?

"I'm Seireadan Hawke and this is my younger brother, Carver. Do you remember us? The last time we saw you would have been about seven or eight years ago."

Aonghas shook his head as if the memory failed to come to mind, so Carver spoke up, "I have a twin named Bethany." The brothers watched as a look of realization came across their younger cousin's face.

"Do you remember now, Aonghas," questioned the elder of the brothers?

Aonghas grinned, "I remember you and Rory getting yelled at by your mother and mine for breaking one of the benches in the atrium. I believe you were trying to teach him how to throw an opponent."

Seireadan Hawke threw his head back and laughed heartily before settling and speaking with a smirk and a sarcastic tone. "I had nearly forgotten about that. Thank you so much for reminding me."

Aonghas and Carver both looked at each other and Carver nodded at his brother and made a motion that said his brother was crazy, which made Aonghas laugh. Seireadan pretended not to notice the exchange but gave his full attention to his baby cousin's next words. "This is indeed an odd place to run into you two. You're with?"

"The King's Army," answered Carver.

"Interesting. I don't suppose you could get me into camp?"

Seireadan Hawke felt a surge of irritation and he quickly stepped forward and fixed a stern gaze on Aonghas. "You are not allowed in the King's Camp, at present. Stop causing problems."

"How do you know that?" Aonghas asked with a surprised look on his face.

Seireadan grinned wryly as he realized the boy hadn't bothered finding out who had interfered with him earlier. That the lad could be so oblivious to his surroundings made the elder Hawke brother feel a sense of familial responsibility towards the boy. Hawke carefully displayed just the right amount of shaming sarcasm and chastisement within his response, before tacking on a compliment. "Because I am the one who grabbed you from behind, to keep you from getting yourself in all manner of trouble, after you threw your fellow recruit to the ground. Nice throw by the way."

Seireadan watched his cousin's face redden and he could tell the lad was perplexed for only a moment before shifting a look of pity towards Carver; however, his younger brother returned Aonghas' look with one of impatience before turning to face him. "Look, we need to get back to camp. Are you going to demand the coin from him, Dan? Or shall I?"

"Ah, straight to the point then, Carver?" Seireadan once more gave Aonghas a harsh look before he issued his demand. "How about replacing the coin Carver had to spend to get his items back that you stole from him?"

"You might as well do it. I remember you stealing from him." Aonghas turned and gave the warden a dirty look but the warden didn't even notice because he was looking towards Duncan's camp fire. "Make it quick. Duncan looks to be getting impatient."

Carver moved in closer and grabbed Aonghas' left arm and held out his free hand for the coin. The moment before Carver grabbed Aonghas Seireadan snagged his cousin's belt pouch and he had it open and was inspecting the contents by the time the boy noticed it missing. Seireadan was very aware of his cousin's rage at his actions and he quickly drew out the correct amount of coins and handed them to Carver. "Relax, Aonghas," spoke Seireadan softly as he held out Aonghas' belt pouch to him. Carver released his grip on Aonghas' arm and Aonghas snatched the pouch back. "I hope we see you again soon, Aonghas," spoke Seireadan gently hoping to soothe the boy. As he and Carver walked away they both pretended not to hear the words the adolescent spoke, but Seireadan felt a twist of regret inside that he didn't have more time to spend with his cousin; however, both he and Carver were due for watch soon.

"Do you think we'll see him again, Dan," questioned Carver as they entered the main camp and walked towards their bedrolls to retrieve the rest of their gear for watch.

Seireadan shrugged and sighed again before answering Carver. "I hope so. How about you?"

"There is something I didn't tell you. I was going to wait, but since Aonghas is here I think I should tell you now." Seireadan raised an eyebrow at his brother and was about to make a sarcastic comment when his younger brother gave him a look of warning. Seireadan sighed at having to be serious again so soon but he nodded to encourage his brother to speak. "Eleanor and Bryce Cousland were murdered by Arl Rendon Howe. The tale going around is that Duncan saved Aonghas from the same fate."

Seireadan froze in shock at the news and a couple of soldiers had to dodge to avoid him as he stopped in the pathway. He ignored the swearing men and turned to look back the way they had come. "Aonghas didn't say anything. He should have told us. I guess we didn't really give him a chance though." Seireadan Hawke turned back to his brother and spoke reassuringly, "I will take care of it. I'll catch up with him after my watch."

Carver nodded in agreement and the two men gathered their gear in silence. The brothers Hawke gripped each other's right forearm in a quick acknowledgement of their concern for each other before heading off to their separate watch assignments.


	3. Part Two Continued

**Seireadan Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall**

_**29**__**th**__** Day, Kingsway (September), 9:30 **_

Seireadan Hawke passed the Warden Commander's fire pit where Aonghas and the others spoke with Duncan before slipping into the shadows of the tents. Aonghas hadn't noticed him so when the boy separated from the others he stealthily stalked his cousin. As the elder Hawke watched Aonghas looked around nervously and Seireadan moved quickly as the warden recruit slipped between two tents with his hound. Seireadan knew then that the boy intended to make a break for it and sighing deeply the older man continued to move more swiftly and by the time the lad approached the gap in the camp's defenses Seireadan was waiting with his arms crossed and a serious look upon his face.

Seireadan watched intently as the boy stepped up to face him and the flush of color in his cousin's pale cheeks was the only warning he had before the recruit attempted to bully him. "You will not stand between me and my search for Fergus. Interfere and I will be forced to inform the templars, at the mage encampment, of your true nature." For a long moment Seireadan felt a thread of panic invade his being, but as his panic turned slowly into anger his cousin spoke once more. "Stand aside, Seireadan." The tone of voice of his baby cousin was so imperious that Seireadan had to mentally berate himself to keep from moving aside as ordered. The tone was not one he had expected from such a young man and it was definitely not a tone that he could allow the boy to get away with using. Seireadan remained standing arms crossed as he racked his brain for the best way to handle the situation. Certainly the loss of Aonghas' parents had something to do with the boy's behavior; however, he had overheard his mother and Bethany speaking of how Aonghas had been found to be a mage and had been sent to the tower and it was obvious that somehow the family had managed to bring Aonghas home again or he wouldn't have been in Highever. Seireadan knew there had to be more to that story but he also knew now wasn't the time for it.

"I suggest you amend your attitude, Aonghas." Seireadan watched as Aonghas crossed his arms, in an echo of Seireadan's own stance, and glared. "I'm not the only one who has something to hide." Seireadan paused to give his baby cousin a chance to respond but the boy just flushed a darker red and looked away briefly before giving Dan another glare as fierce as the one before. "I understand you want to find, Fergus, but you aren't going to be able to find him. You don't even know which way he was headed." Dan sighed and decided to not confront Aonghas about the results of desertion and instead attempted to guide the conversation in the direction he had planned all along. "I am sorry to hear about Uncle Bryce and Aunt Eleanor." They weren't really his uncle and aunt but familial respect caused him to address his father's cousins and their spouses as such.

"I don't want to talk about it. I want you to…," Seireadan watched as the boy seemed to struggle against emotions before presenting pouting lips and speaking in a pleading tone, "please just let me go." The sudden change in demeanor startled Seireadan but he just shook his head and stepped forward and slid his arms around his cousin and pulled the lad into his embrace. He ignored the boy's stiffened posture and hugged tighter not saying anything, just offering what little comfort he could. When the trembling started he held even tighter. For what seemed like a good while the two stood so and Seireadan felt the trembling of his cousin beginning to subside. Finally the boy composed himself and tried to push out of Seireadan's embrace; Seireadan released his cousin but left his hands resting on the slightly trembling shoulders of his kin.

"I am truly sorry, baby cousin." When Aonghas didn't respond Seireadan continued speaking. "I know things must be very difficult for you, but your place is with the Grey Wardens." When Aonghas opened his mouth to respond Dan interrupted him. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I will not accept a denial of your obligations. I have already spoken to King Cailan and to Duncan. King Cailan expressed that your duty to your parents is to join the wardens, not start an impossible search for your brother. Your brother will return after the battle." Hawke slipped a finger under his baby cousin's chin and forced the boy to meet his gaze, "Have I made myself clear?"

"You have," answered Aonghas before pulling away. "Good bye, Seireadan."

"I will see you soon, Aonghas." Seireadan watched Aonghas head for the quartermaster and he continued to watch him until the young man Alistair joined his cousin and helped him put on his armor. It was only as the two headed off together that Seireadan relaxed and headed to his bedroll where he assured Carver that he had spoken to their cousin.


	4. Part Three: The Battle and the Escape

**Seireadan Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall**

_**Chapter One: For Ferelden**_

_**Early August 9:30 **_

_**The Battle and the Escape**_

Seireadan and Carver Hawke stood side by side both shifting from foot to foot in anticipation while clutching their weapons as they waited for the approach of the darkspawn and the arrival of King Cailan to the army's front. "Do you think Father would have been here with us?"

Seireadan smiled and shifted closer to his younger brother before answering him quietly so others wouldn't hear. "I believe he would. You know how Father couldn't help but become involved in things. I know he tried to stay hidden from view, but always he was drawn to make a difference in the world."

Carver nodded intently and forced out a grin to match Seireadan's before nodding towards where King Cailan and the Warden Commander were approaching the staged area. "Here we go."

Seireadan felt his adrenaline surge at the King's words and he watched in anticipation as first the archers and then the hounds were released. As he watched the hounds take damage he couldn't help but feel relief at having left his own hound behind in Lothering to protect his mother and sister. As they prepared to surge forward he reminded his brother to remain close. "Stay near, brother."

Seireadan frowned at his battle ready brother's terse response, "Yes, Brother." He didn't have time to speak again before they had to join the others rushing forward to clash with the darkspawn.

It was inevitable that they would become separated but Seireadan began searching for Carver in earnest as the darkspawn began to overpower the troops. He didn't want to reveal his abilities but as things became more desperate and he began to feel panicked at not being able to find Carver he involuntarily began drawing in and narrowing his power. As his power peaked he sent it surging down his blades and he watched in satisfaction as every strike against his foes with his blades sent waves of lightening through the enemy. He knew the noise he made with the strikes could be heard despite the noise of battle, but as he tried to ignore the startled glances he received from the soldiers closest to him he heard a familiar voice and then Carver surged to his aid. "Brother!" Carver raised his broad sword finishing off Seireadan's current opponent before speaking again. "Brother, the battle is lost. King Cailan and the Warden Commander have fallen!"

Seireadan froze for a moment at hearing the battle was lost and then he felt a surge of protectiveness for those who remained. They were near the edge of the woods at this point and he figured he knew the land well enough from having scouted the area in the past that he could get Carver and the others to safety. "To me, soldiers!" Seireadan watched as his commanding voice caused the nearby remaining soldiers to converge upon his position. Some of the soldiers were cut down as they rushed to join him and a few were still trying to make it to his side but he was out of time and as Carver pushed the men who had joined him to the rear of Seireadan he sheathed his blades and gathered his magical power and threw his arms to the heavens as he cast one of the few spells he had ever been successful at casting. A whirlwind of lightening struck not twenty feet from his gathered party and the swirl of shocking power began to wreck havoc upon foe and ally alike and only those that had been urged into the trees behind Seireadan were saved the fate of the others.

Seireadan stared for a long moment at the destruction he had wrought before turning to face the men he was prepared to lead to safety. He could tell they were shocked but when Carver ordered them deeper into the trees they went quickly; although, he was sure he heard a muttered voice pronounce him a mage. He could feel the blush and the panic strike him but he knew he didn't have time for his fears to jeopardize their safety.

Seireadan ensured the others didn't have time to stop and think or to speak as he forced them to wade through brush and trees at a pace that left his own body straining at the physical exertion. He would have pushed himself to the point of dropping, but Carver called out to him. "Brother we have men down." Seireadan spun around quickly and moved to where Carver stood over a man that had a deep cut across his thigh, and Seireadan couldn't figure out how the man had managed to keep up with them to that point. Without even thinking about it he crouched beside the man and placed his hand over the wound and sent a surge of healing into the man and the wound slowly closed until it became a puckered scar. When Dan removed his hand from the man he stood and suddenly he felt faint but Carver was there instantly holding his arm to steady him. "We need to rest, Dan."

He didn't answer Carver, but he nodded. Carver urged him to sit on a rock before turning to the men and setting up a perimeter of men to watch for darkspawn as they rested. Seireadan closed his eyes against the sight of the men eyeing him and felt himself drift back to a conversation with his father when he was a teen.

"_You are right, Seireadan, you do not hold much magic in you and using it takes more out of you than it should, but you are still a mage." _

"_I refuse to be a mage. I don't care what I can or cannot do. I am fifteen and have never shown any magical ability before now." _

_He knew instantly that his father knew he was lying but for once his father didn't confront him about the lie but instead nodded towards Bethany and Carver who were watching them wide-eyed. "Perhaps, you should consider your words more wisely." _

_Seireadan nodded and gave a smile to his nine year old siblings before speaking again. "I have been training to fight since I was younger than the Bethany and Carver; I have no interest in developing any mage abilities." _

"_I will teach you to control your abilities and we'll leave it at that. Fair enough?"_

Seireadan had agreed readily enough, but even then he knew his father would insist on more. They had never figured out if it was Seireadan's own stubbornness that kept him from being unable to do more than cast lightening and heal or an actual lack of ability, but even that limited amount of ability had been far more than Seireadan Hawke wanted to be capable of.

"Dan, I think the others are ready to continue." Still with his eyes closed the rogue with mage abilities nodded before opening his eyes and standing to lead them to safety.


	5. Part Four: Home and Preparing to leave

**Seireadan Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall**

_**Chapter One: For Ferelden**_

_**Home at Last**_

The sky had just begun to lighten with threat of dawn when Carver and Dan arrived to stand before the door of their family home; they both took a deep breath at the same time causing them to chuckle at each other. "Ready for this reunion, Carver?"

"Are you," laughed Carver?

Dan grinned and knocked firmly on the door. The two stood waiting for sometime before they heard their sister's voice. "Who is it?"

"Your brothers," answered Seireadan Hawke.

They both laughed as the door was abruptly opened and Bethany flung herself at them. The brothers hugged their sister as she crushed all three of them together in a hug that had them both struggling for breath. Finally, Bethany released them before hustling them into the house.

Seireadan entered the kitchen first to find his mother sitting calmly in her rocker, but as soon as she saw her son she rose and moved forward to hug him nearly as tightly as Bethany had. Her hug was quick and after giving him a kiss on the cheek she reached for Carver and proceeded to shower him with her affection. Seireadan grinned because he knew his mother only showed the extra extravagant affection to Carver because his younger brother was so appalled by it. It wasn't long before Seireadan heard Carver weakly beg of their mother, "Enough, Mother, I am fine. Please release me." Their mother continued her babying of her youngest boy for a moment longer before releasing him.

The whirlwind of activity that occurred for the next couple of hours finally died down as the family and their close neighbors settled down to enjoy a celebratory breakfast. The group had gathered together in the backyard and Seireadan smiled to hear the familiar voices bantering and laughing together. He and Carver had returned a few of the young men that gathered to their families. The gratitude of their friends made Seireadan feel overwhelmed because he didn't feel as if he had done anything extraordinary to deserve it. Deep in his thoughts he took the cup his sister offered him without comment but when he heard her cry out Aonghas name his attention focused on his young cousin. The boy had obviously been planning on leaving without saying anything and Bethany's greeting of him seemed to catch him by surprise.

Seireadan waited patiently for his turn to greet his cousin, the grey warden. He had of course heard the news that Aonghas had successfully become a grey warden before the battle had occurred but he was sure the boy must have died with the other wardens in the battle and a part of him had felt some guilt when he thought the boy had died. Now though he couldn't help but feel as if his interference with Aonghas' attempt to flee Ostagar in search of Fergus had been the correct thing to do. When his turn to greet his cousin at last came he felt puzzled by the boy's avoidance of his gaze and when he felt the boy stiffen when he gripped the boy's shoulders he realized the boy was angry with him. Could the boy blame him for his current situation? He didn't have time to think on it further because the lad shrugged off his grip and before Seireadan realized what was happening his cousin's clenched fist slammed into Seireadan's jaw knocking him backwards. Seireadan stared at his cousin in shock as Carver stepped between them and grabbed Aonghas to prevent him from going for his elder brother a second time.

_**Preparing to Leave Lothering**_

It had been weeks since Seireadan and Carver had returned to Lothering when they heard the horde was nearly upon them.

Seireadan was going through his things as quickly as he could as a slow anger at having to abandon their home simmered inside him. He wasn't sure he was fit for company and sure enough when Carver stepped into his room uninvited Seireadan felt himself beginning to snap. Carver looked at him in alarm, as Seireadan leveled what was most likely a fiercely threatening gaze on his younger brother, and then spoke up quickly. "Mother wants to talk to you, immediately."

Seireadan dropped the things he was holding and fought back a mabari-like growl as he pushed by Carver to see what his Mother wanted this time. He could feel Carver following him as he entered the kitchen, but he didn't have time to speak to his brother before their mother spoke. "Seireadan, I want you to go to the Wolfe and Brynan homes and offer to have them travel with us."

"What? Why?"

"You and Carver brought their sons home safely and I feel we should help them as much as possible. Your Father would have wanted us to keep the Brynan family close; he and Donald traveled together for years before they moved here at your father's urging. Hannah and I have become very close. It would be wrong to abandon them."

"Why invite the Wolfe family, Mother?"

"Gwynne is one of the best friends I have ever had, she helped me with you children any number of times when you were sick. She and Mason are so much older now and it is too much for Tomas to have to see to them himself."

"Mother I'm not sure it's wise to travel in such a large group," warned Seireadan.

His mother gave him a "give me no nonsense look" and he shifted uncomfortably as her unrelenting gaze lingered on him; making him realize she wasn't going to allow for disagreement or discussion on the subject. "You are to go and speak with them and you are to not share your misgivings with them. Be polite and positive, Seireadan, and for the love of the Maker curb your urge to make light of things. No quips or jokes, Youngman."

"Yes, Mother," Seireadan answered politely before turning on his heel and doing his best not to storm out of the hut.

Tomas Wolf and his parents, Mason and Gwynne, had been friends with the Hawke family for nearly as long as they had lived in Lothering. Tomas had just reached his thirtieth birthday before the blight struck and he had run the stables for the local lord for just over ten years before he left to join the Kings Army. Sentimentality had made Seireadan relieved to find that he was one of the men he and Carver had managed to help escape Ostagar, but now the idea of the man traveling with them left a bitter taste in Seireadan's mouth. Tomas had for years given Seireadan orders; expecting the younger man to obey him without question. Seireadan wasn't sure things were going to go smoothly if Tomas wasn't willing to acknowledge Seireadan as the leader of their escape. Even so Seireadan obeyed his mother's request and after receiving a relieved agreement to join them from Mason and Gwynne he headed to the Brynan's home. Tomas he was told was in town but would be back shortly

The Brynan twins, Shannon and Sarah; there older brother, Jensen; and their parents, Donald and Hannah, had been close to the Hawke family for over six years. Shannon and Sarah had a couple of years on Hawke's own twin siblings but the two sets of twins were very close. Jenson was two years older than Hawke and the two of them had been rivals for many of the young ladies in town. Both Jensen and Seireadan had tagged along with their fathers on many of adventures. Donald Brynan greeted Seireadan with a smile and nodded in agreement as Seireadan requested they come with them. The man smiled and touched Seireadan on the shoulder telling him how proud his father would be of him.

Seireadan was heading back to the Wolfe house when Tomas met him half way. "My parents told me the plan. Tell your mother we are ready when she is." Seireadan moved to walk away but Tomas grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to face him. "I'm willing to let you lead, but you had best think things through carefully before making decisions. If I feel you aren't I will speak up, understood?"

Seireadan grinned, "Well I wouldn't want you to stay silent if you have something to say. I remember that time when you were unable to speak; you almost went insane."

Tomas laughed as he released Seireadan and nodded him toward home, "You had a harder time not being able to speak if I remember correctly."

Seireadan laughed as he walked away, "I remember it like it was yesterday!" Seireadan could still hear Tomas laughing as he closed the door to the Hawke family hut. "They are all coming with us, Mother," he called out to the house.


End file.
